Home and Hearth
by WraithLoverQueen
Summary: With Pride and LaSalle stuck at Gibbs' after a hard case, Tony sets out to make the night the best for both couples. He's out to prove he's still of use to Gibbs


A/n: So, it's finally starting to get a tiny (REALLY TINY) bit cold here in California (thank god) and I love writing winter stories. This one popped into my head and I just had to type it up. Plus, I needed something to do because I just feel rotten from this virus. I hate feeling like this, can't read or write anything with an actual plot...

This is a gift for I_Kill_Zombies, because they've been so supported of my stories for so long. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I only own what isn't canon

* * *

Chris sat dejectedly on the soft loveseat and stared gloomily out the window. He sniffled and wrapped his blanket closer, glaring at the snowstorm outside. He found he had a great dislike for the tiny white flecks. He did not want to be here, he wanted to be home in New Orleans and wrapped around his warm lover.

"Not having a good time, Chris?" He slowly pulled his gaze from the snow and smiled lovingly at the speaker. His spirit and his pulse picked up at the sight of Dwayne. His anger and hatred of the icy weather melted away as he looked up at the older man. He leaned into the touch as a hand gently cupped his cheek.

"Better now." Chris murmured as his best friend sat down next to him. He shifted and leaned into his lover, resting his head on the other man's shoulder. His eyes fluttered closed as gentle fingers stroked his hair lovingly, "Yu awlmos' done cookin', King?"

"Awlmost." Dwayne whispered the words softly, arms wrapping around the younger man. He hummed softly and slowly stroked his young lover's short hair, "Ah 'ave to get back to the food but Ah brought you somethin' hot to drink. Ah know you don' like drinkin' coffee so late." He motioned with his nose towards the side table next to Chris. The younger man followed the motion and smiled at the mug of hot chocolate.

"Thanks, Sugarbelle." Chris gently kissed the older man before sitting up and scooping up the mug. The smile refused to leave Chris' face as he greedily yet careful began to drink the hot liquid. Dwayne lovingly kissed his hair before getting up to go back to the kitchen to help Gibbs finish dinner.

A few minutes later, Chris was staring into the fire and slowly sipping his drink. His sharp eyes picked up movement to his side. He stopped drinking and steadied his mug as a smirking Tony dropped down into the seat next to him.

"Did you just call him Sugarbelle?" The tone was incredulous and teasing. Chris glared slightly and truly contemplated dumping the rest of his hot drink on the older man's crotch. In the end, he decided against it and took another sip.

"Ya gota problem with'n wha' Ah call mah boyfriend?"

"Nope! Just you two didn't seem like the type for cutesy nicknames." Tony snickered and stole a bit of Chris' blanket, making the younger man roll his eyes, "So, you pick out a movie yet?" Chris frowned at this and shook his head.

"Can' say Ah 'ave. No' big on TV." Tony pouted slightly at this reply, feeling a bit dejected by this. The emotion was shoved aside quickly as he found this was his opportunity to pick a movie. He needed to pick something that fit the tastes of the two older men and would not bother his daughter if she was woken up by anything.

"That's alright! I got the perfect one. Jet and Pride'll love it." Tony could only laugh at the wary look he got from the younger man. He gently bumped his engagement ring against Chris' before scrambling off the couch. He chuckled as the Southerner cursed when he was bombarded by cold air.

Tony pulled the collar of his turtleneck over his nose to keep warm and hurried over to his movie collection. He bit his lip excitedly as he skimmed through his many movies. It was not often that he got to introduce friends to movies anymore, so he found himself glad that the New Orleans duo was trapped here at Gibbs' house after the end of their big case. He missed being a part of the team but being able to hang out with friends made it better. He finally found the movie he was looking for and slipped it into his DVD player. He grabbed the remote and returned to sit by the young SIC.

"Wha're we wa'chin'?"

"A classic romantic comedy starring the King of Comedy: Gene Wilder." Tony smiled brightly and handed the movie case over to Chris. The younger man hesitantly took it and looked it over.

"Haunted Honeymoon?"

"Yup! It's spooky, funny, and clean! It's even been known to make Jet laugh before." Tony was ecstatic and Chris looked like he was relaxing a bit. Tony looked up to see the older men coming into the living room with trays of hot food. He got up from his chair to help before moving to the other couch with Gibbs. He looked over to see the New Orleans duo getting comfortable and shifted his focus back to his own lover.

"Dinner looks great, Jet." He whispered softly as he settled on the couch, Gibbs sitting down next to him with their tray of food. The older man gave a vague smile and nodded slowly as he placed the tray on the small coffee table before them. While he was busy, Tony stole the mug of coffee that was obviously Gibbs'. He smirked cheekily and took a slow sip as Gibbs growled softly at him. He put the mug down again and gave his ex-boss a coffee-flavored kiss. The fully expected headslap came and Tony chuckled softly.

"Thank you, Jet." Gibbs gave a slight eyeroll and pressed a soft kiss to Tony's forehead.

"Shut up and eat your dinner, DiNozzo." Gibbs growled lovingly as he moved their heavy quilt to cover him and his lover. He wrapped one arm around the younger man's shoulders as Tony hit the play button for the movie. Gibbs cut off a piece of steak and picked it up in his fingers, moving it to feed his loyal ex-agent.

Tony's eyes sparkled softly with love and devotion as he took the meat and Gibbs' finger into his mouth. He sucked it for a moment before letting go to finish eating the piece of meat. As he chewed the steak, he sighed happily and leaned into Gibbs' side. He took his own fork and began to eat, sometimes playfully stealing a forkful of food from Gibbs' plate.

Across from them, the two Southerners sat happily in their own sofa. Chris hummed softly as he moved himself to sit on Dwayne's lap. He leaned back against his lover and nuzzled the man's jaw. Dwayne gently stroked the younger man's hair as the two settled comfortably.

"Sorry fer keepin' you 'ere in the col', Christopher." Dwayne said softly as he kissed the corner of Chris' mouth before feeding him a spoonful of hot soup. Chris shivered slightly as the hot liquid warmed him. He smiled slowly and nuzzled his nose to his lover's.

"It's awlright, King. Ah ain't feelin' this is so bad af'er all." He hummed softly, nuzzling Dwayne's throat. He licked the warm skin gently and sighed happily as he felt his friend's hand settle on his hip. Heat rippled pleasantly through his body as he ate whatever his lover fed him. As they both ate, his hand came up to playfully card through Dwayne's hair.

Both couples happily settled into their dinners as they watched the movie. Tony had been right, it was the perfect pick. The film was hilarious, clean humor in the form of funny speech and a treasure load of sight gags. The older music and radio show themed plot made it a pleasant watch for all four men. They were all done eating before the end of the film and slumber started to settle in. Tony watched happily as his lover and their two guests drifted off into comfortable sleep. He grinned and turned back to the movie, it was a perfect end to such a long and stressful day for his agents. He may not be one of them anymore but he could still do stuff for them.

 _ **~*~End~*~**_


End file.
